Sorry
by anoniblast25
Summary: "—Oigan chicos ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que hacen una linda pareja?" Alix le aventó el cuaderno de Juleka pero sólo atinó a pegarle a Nino. Claro que Kim no le gustaba, le encantaba. {ONE SHOT} Intento de HeartRate
**HOLA *llega... sólo llega***

otra vez yo, ahora haciendo un aporte a nuestra querida pareja HeartRate cuyo amor me tiene hasta la cabecilla. ah, los adoro. no saben cuánto.

en fin, me voy ya porque el one shot está muy largo y quiero que lo lean todo. gracias por leer en caso de haberse pasado.

* * *

 **| Lo Siento|**

 **.**

 **U** n día de colegio sin ser molestada por su peor enemigo no podía ser un día de colegio normal. Siempre debía haber un insulto, un roce de miradas engreídas, una conversación donde los dos se deseaban la muerte.

Se encontraban en un descanso, tenían hora libre con la profesora de historia, así que cada quién había estado en su grupito de amigos entablando alguna conversación cotidiana, comiendo, incluso escuchando música.

Alix se encontraba platicando con Juleka, Mylene y Rose cuando llegaron Kim y Max a molestarlas. E allí la rutina del día: Kim iba a por ella para atacarla, se defendía, peleaban por cualquier cosa y terminaba ganando. No importaba en qué compitieran, ella ganaba.

Pareciera que aquél día a Adrien le dieron ganas de empezar la tercera guerra mundial dentro de la clase, porque cuando se acercó junto con Nino para entablar una amistosa conversación, murmuró la cosa más incoherente que Alix había escuchado de su boca.

—Oigan, chicos ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que hacen linda pareja? —se dirigió a Kim y Alix.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio después de que el rubio terminase la pregunta. Le ponían demasiada atención, así que la joven entonces le lanzó el cuaderno de Juleka. Para su mala suerte y su puntería de perro, le dio un golpazo a Nino en el estómago.

—Lo siento, Nino —dijo sonrojada mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de confusión que Kim le otorgaba.

—N-No pasa nada...

—Hey, no me había puesto a pensar en eso... Es verdad —aportó al tema Max.

—¡Por fin! —sonrió alegre Rose entretanto se dirigía a Mylene y le tomaba de las manos— ¡No éramos las únicas que lo creíamos!

—¡Todo el ciclo hemos deseado que se pongan juntos! —comentó ella.

—Sí, bueno, es difícil pensarlo porque Alix aventó mi cuaderno al otro lado de la habitación —dijo Juleka—; pero Adrien tiene razón. Hacen muy lindo dúo. Ya era hora de que alguien les dijese.

—Están todos locos —sentenció la única con las mejillas rojas de la clase.

—Sí, están mal —la apoyó Kim—; yo soy mucho para Alix. Ella no aprecia mi sentido del humor y es una total perdedora —la mencionada intentó patearle la entrepierna, pero él la detuvo antes de que se parase del asiento.

—Perdedora tus pelotas, Kim —molesta, lo pisó—; cómo sea. No fuimos, no somos y no seremos novios. Está del asco, no jodan —rodó los ojos, y el chico se sintió ofendido.

—Tú tampoco estás tan buena.

—Cállate de una vez, viejo.

—Y esos modales te hacen ver como un niño.

—Pues es muy mi problema, ¿no? —le arqueó una ceja, acercándose a él incondicionalmente para poder encararle.

—Claro, después de todo, no somos novios para que ande corriendo detrás de ti, tratando de corregirte —y finalmente, la tomó por la cintura para cargarla, de manera que el torso de Alix quedó en su hombro y las piernas le quedaron colgando.

—¡Bájame de inmediato, Kim! —gritó bastante furiosa.

—No, hasta que admitas que te gusto y que te mueres por mí.

—¡No me gustas, mierda!

—Aow, qué tierna —sonrió Max. Rose asintió—; le gusta.

—¡No, no me gusta!

—Hola, chicos —mencionó Alya al entrar junto a Marinette y Nathanael al recinto.

—¿De qué hablan? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—¡Por dios, Kim! ¡Cuidado! ¡No se te vaya a caer! —gritó preocupada la de coletas.

—Nah, ¿cómo crees? Aunque... —y el mencionado comenzó a balancearse para hacer que la cara de Alix tocara la mesa más próxima.

—¡Mari! ¡Mari! ¡Ayúdame! —le imploró la joven, y Marinette trató de acercarse con sus amigos para poder bajarla.

—¡No, Marinette! —la paró Rose— ¡Queremos que admita que le gusta Kim!

—¿Te gusta Kim?

—¡No, demonios!

—Sí, sí le gusto pero no quiere admitirlo —jugueteaba el fortachón mastodonte, Alix quería patearle la cara.

—No la ayudes, Marinette. Hay que descubrir la verdad —le guiñó un ojo Adrien y la morocha le sonrió.

—Alix, lo siento pero Adrien no quiere que te ayude así que me resignaré si llegas a odiarme. Tengo mis razones, ¿de acuerdo? —le susurró al oído cuando todos hablaban sobre la "pareja". La joven de pelo guinda le hizo la señal del pájaro— Te quiero y lo sabes.

—Sí, cómo sea —y la parisina-china se acomodó al lado del modelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Voy a poner esto en el blog de la escuela, el mundo tiene que saber que el amor florece en ésta clase —dijo Alya sacando su celular para fotografiarlos, cosa que siguió Nino y después Max.

—Kim, si no me bajas de inmediato te voy a golpear hasta que mis nudillos sangren —y le golpeteó la espalda con los puños— ¡Carajo, bájame ya!

—Lo hago si dices esto: ‹‹Oh sí, Kim. Eres el mejor y el más guapo chico que pude haber conocido. Sal conmigo, chico musculoso con el cuerpo de Hércules. Me gustas tanto que me muero cada vez que me ves›› —sacudió a la chica, ella trató de patearlo sin ningún logro posible.

—¿"El chico más guapo que he conocido"? ¡Ja! Tengo perros más lindos que tú —Kim volvió a sacudirla— ¡YA SUÉLTAME, GRANDÍSIMO TORPE!

—Qué adorables se ven peleando —soltó una carcajada Mylene siendo acompañada de Rose y un asentimiento de Juleka.

—Ya llegó la reina de París, jóvenes pordioseros —entró Chloé a escena con Sabrina detrás. Se quedó parada en medio de los escalones para después caminar hacia el grupo de amigos que rodeaba el centro de atención— Ugh, ¿y ahora qué rayos están haciendo? —se quejó mientras le daba el bolso _Prada_ a su mejor amiga.

—¿Chloé? Vaya, ni te notamos —mencionó la morena Césaire todavía grabando.

—Muy chistosa, Césaire —y le sacó la lengua—; ya, díganme. ¿Qué es esto? —y señaló con sus dos manos el acto de Kim.

—Saluda a la pareja del año, Chloé —se cruzó de brazos Marinette—; por favor, ahórrate tus comentarios.

—¡¿Pareja del año!? —preguntó, ahogando un grito de decepción— La pareja del año deberíamos ser Adrien y yo.

—Te dije que te ahorraras los comentarios.

—No quise escucharte.

—Ya vi.

—Sí, bueno —interrumpió el deportista la pequeña pelea de las jóvenes—; somos novios.

—No, no lo somos.

—Pero pronto lo seremos, Chloé. Te perdiste de todo esto, lástima —y como lo mencionó, demostró que podía cargar a Alix con un brazo mientras con el otro marcaba sus músculos bien formados.

—Me da igual, tarado —negó con su cabeza—; pero ninguno de ustedes puede tener novio antes que yo.

—¿Quién dice, primor? —le sonrió, y soltó a la joven que ya se había calmado. Alix trató de soltarse, pero Kim la abrazó, sujetándola de la cadera.

Chloé se mordió un labio con molestia y se giró sobre talones para salir apresuradamente del salón. Sabrina sólo se quedó parada, con el bolso _Prada_. Suspiró, viendo a lo lejos como la rubia tecleaba en su celular algún número que no le importaba en absoluto.

—Vaya, parece que alguien defendió lo suyo —codeó Alya a Marinette, y ésta se tapó la boca con diversión al entender el chiste.

—No juegues con fuego, Kim, podrías salir incinerado —murmuró Sabrina con el silencio que formó alrededor. Luego, se adentró al grupo de amigos— No, en serio. Con incinerado me refiero a que Chloé podría prenderle fuego a tu motocicleta.

Todos murmuraron incoherencias hacia la rubia que obviamente se mostró celosa del acontecimiento. Kim sólo sonreía y Alix se mantenía callada con un rubor en las mejillas.

No era la chica simple que se enamoraba del idiota de la clase, pero debía admitir que la cercanía de Kim era agradable. Además, sentía como sus manos calientes rodeaban su cintura con cierta ternura, algo de lo que nunca en su vida se había percatado.

—Oh, por favor, si ella hace eso, nosotros le compramos una nueva —dijo Nino alzando la mano al cielo junto a su celular— ¡Todo sea por la pareja del año!

—¡Sí! —gritaron todos al unísono mientras reían. Incluso una avergonzada Sabrina que aunque no se acoplaba con el grupo, rió levemente.

—¡No somos novios, entiendan! —fue lo último que sentenció Alix aun con la mirada provocadora de Kim— ¡No me gusta!

—Ya sé que no te gusto, te encanto.

Se tomó las sienes y lo volvió a pisar para separarse de él. Los demás sólo captaban fotografías del momento. Las cosas se bajaron de emoción cuando el siguiente profesor entró al salón para proceder la última clase de la mañana.

Alix se sentó, y se dio cuenta entonces, de que Kim estaba a su lado con la misma sonrisa burlona.

—Oye, enana. Lo siento.

—Vete a la mierda —y Kim sólo se rió.


End file.
